Gray Mann
'Gray Mann '''is the third lost son of Zepheniah Mann and main antagonist of TF2`s Mann vs. Machines Co-op Campaign and possibly the entire storyline (including the actual online game itself). Put minor villain in The shadow boxers comic. The smallest of the Mann triplets, Gray was also the most intelligent of the three, and could speak perfectly after being born. Disgusted by this Zepheniah Mann was going to smother Gray, but before his father could smother him, Gray was abducted by a wild eagle and raised as one of its own. Years later, after being raised by his Eagle abductor and having killed and eaten her and her children, Gray Mann returned to civilization to build his corporate empire. A hundred years later, Gray assassinated his twin brothers Blutarch and Redmond Mann to take control of their respective companies. There is a company named Gray Gravel Co. which Gray Mann may or may not have a hand in. Gray Mann is the man responsible for creating and sending robots to demolish Mann Co. facilities. According to Zephaniah Mann, Gray Mann had also threatened to blackmail him for his cache of "miracle" gravel at some point. Trivia *Gray was first mentioned in a birth certificate accessed via link hidden in a blood stain on the banner of the TF2 Offical Blog. *Additionally, an updated version of the last will of Zepheniah Mann was released shortly after the hidden link, revealing the secret piece of the will belongs to Gray Mann. *The smaller set of numbers along the bottom of the Barely-Melted Capacitor read 07180125. When split into four and translated into letters (A = 1, B = 2, etc), it reads "GRAY". *He murderd his brothers Blutarch and Redmond in the comic Blood Brothers. *In "The Shadow Boxers " comic released during the Smissmas 2012 update, it was revealed that Gray Mann owns Gray Gravel Co., a company for which a sign can be seen in the Gravel Pit map. *Many fans think Gray mann may be or a reference to ''the G-Man. **This is assumed due to a variety of similarities, such as a similar suit, same initials, his facially uncanny visual resemble to him and both look like old man put they seemly modified (Gray Mann is modified his aging thourgh Australium put keep some his humanity while the G-man heavily implies though out his game series to be some type of Post Human) thier existence less human-like. *Despite the fact that Gray Mann is the third Mann brother, and considered the main antagonist of TF2, he did not appear in the 2013 Halloween event, which involved RED and BLU team pushing the opposite brother into hell, in a similar fashion of the Payload mode, Put he was only mentioned by his deceased Father claiming it was a mistake attempting to kill him from start when Gray was born because he was much more intelligent and mature than his older brothers despite his deformed body structure. *Many fans thought that with the inclusion of Gray Mann would bring in a third team, nicknamed the GRY team. **This was half true with the inclusion of Mann vs Machine, the latter is sometimes considered the GRY team. *In Old Wounds, he spent almost his entire fortune on finding "Her" with no success, but he did manage to capture her assistant, Miss Pauling and Saxton Hale's mercenaries. Then locked them up in his torture chamber, later he gave the last of his remaining fortune to TFC team and disscused world domination in return with Australium to keep him alive, but the TFC Heavy and his team realized that they cant live forever so they rip Gray Mann's life extender off his back, eventually dying within an hour. Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Minor Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Weaklings Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Immortals Category:Blackmailers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Animal Killers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Parents Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry